Classes
''Fighter. ''As a fighter, your skills are tuned for direct physical combat, mastering the art of battle wielding heavy gunfire, melee plasma weaponry, laser cannons, and more. In Vigneus, fighters make up mercenaries, trained militia, bandits, guards, and soldiers. ''Barbarian. ''As a barbarian, you possess such fury as to render you powerful and deadly, channeling your rage through heavy melee weaponry such as rocket-hammers, lightning mauls and explosives. In Vigneus, barbarians make up grenadiers, drug-frenzied raiders, and even general soldiers in certain lands. ''Druid. ''As a druid, your understanding of interfacing biology with technology has transformed you into a gene-splicing, biomancing freak, able to reprogram your DNA to shapeshift and grant supernatural abilities. In Vigneus, druids are either part of small cults that have grown to worship their power, lone and isolated mad scientists, or just those curious enough to play God with their very flesh. ''Cleric. ''As a cleric, you cherish and seek to understand the mythical technologies and powers of the Gods. Depending on your chosen God, you might hoard rare technology and seek its widespread use, granting your God more followers, or you might gain the supernatural powers granted by the Immaterial and instead take on much more divine missions. ''Paladin. ''As a paladin, you have been granted a divine mission by your God, wielding its gifts in the form of mythological technology or supernatural power and swearing your life to a greater cause. Paladins are rare, save for during times of Crusade or war, as only the truly brave and strong can take up the call of such a title. ''Bard. ''As a bard, you learned from the very outsiders of the Immaterial how to use the Words of Power, ancient phrases and verses that can psychically tap into the mind and influence it. Bards make their way through Vigneus as con-men, seductresses, merchants, and even politicians in the worst of circumstances. ''Wizard. ''As a wizard, you have learned how to tap into the latent magic within the strange dimension known as the Immaterial Plane, imprinting the supernatural-beyond upon the world and calling upon the spirits to enact your will. Wizards are typically cultists, pariahs, philosophers, nomads, and those just plain hungry for power. ''Monk. ''As a monk, you have been cybernetically and mechanically enhanced to superhuman ability, able to sprint at lightning speeds and even deflect bullets. Monks are rare, as knowledge of how to cybernetically augment oneself is a rare art and is kept a close secret in small monasteries on the borderlands. ''Warlock. ''As a warlock, you have made a great pact with a being from the Immaterial such as a devil, fey, Elder God, celestial, or something else entirely. You fight with shorthanded and ruthless power given firsthand, able to take on invocations of your patron to enhance your abilities and gain forbidden knowledge of beyond. ''Ranger. ''As a ranger, you are a dangerous predator, trained in traversing the wastes with alacrity and hunting the monsters that threaten the livelihood of borderland civilization. In Vigneus, rangers make up bandit-hunting-mercenaries, contract monster slayers, tribal protectors, and even general guides and trackers. ''Rogue. ''As a rogue, you are deceitful, resourceful, and highly lethal, using underhanded tactics to confuse and suckerpunch your foes via sword or even the silver tongue. In Vigneus, rogues can be found in nearly all walks of life and society. ''Sorcerer. ''As a sorcerer, you were born with the magic of the Immaterial flowing through your veins, a cosmological incident of flesh fused with the occult. You wield raw, untamed sorcery, able to channel the power of dragons, chaos, storms, and more.